Rules
Before you get a role or become admin, you MUST follow these rules. If you have a Question, please go check our Q&A page first. What to type and what not to type Cursing or Swearing is obviously 'not '''allowed on the roleplay or anywhere else on the wiki, insulting is allowed on roleplay but not allowed outside the roleplay. Spamming is also not allowed in or out the roleplay, it will give you a ban or a kick. Don't be rude, it is an automatic block! You can watch the roleplay and talk but don't interrupt. Full caps is allowed. Please do not type anything that is hard to understand and dramatic (for example: drama about family and school, yelling about wikia problems, explaining about homeless and lonely people. Please do not mention that, it can give you a kick or a warning). You can not remove a thread on another user's message wall and/or the on the forum without informing an admin first. If the admin agrees, then you are allowed to remove it. If the admin ''doesn't agree and you remove it anyway, you will receive a warning. If it happens again you will be blocked for an hour. Please, don't talk about religion, it'll cause conflict. Some people may have different religious views. No ranting about inappropriate games, movies, etc. That often causes fights. No sending inappropriate or violent links, it is VERY disturbing (unless you put a warning). Please, no mean jokes, only in RP you may do that. If there is a roleplay going on, don't interrupt it. Also, this is a comedy roleplay, that means it's funny and not serious, dramatic, and/or violent. Please speak English only, nobody else here understands other languages. Admin The acception of becoming a admin is: #You have to be from a wiki I (Cherrypop888) know. #You will have to accept/follow these rules. #Expanding pages (when unlocked of course). If you don't follow or do these things then you can't be an admin, but you could still get a role to RP. User Rights are right here. Pages No adding gibberish and foolish text on the pages, I make the pages Admin Only unless it's your role and you're not admin. You can add images and fan-art but it has to be YOUR role page, not others. Please do not add mumbo-jumbo fan-art (that means fan-art of a Disney villain that is silly and makes no sense!) it will be removed and you will get a warning, if you continue then you will be blocked. Please do not create categories, you are allowed to do that unless you ask the founder. Do not remove the images that Valentin girl has added, I do not care if it makes the page look "funny" it is her best effort and if that is a problem with you then you should just ignore it. If you delete the images then you will get a three day block. No rude comments on the pages, you will get a day block and if it is continued then you will get a year block. Use Userboxes on your user page if you want to. When somebody recently edited, do not edit what they did, if they did no mistakes then do not edit it. It will be considered rude, also do not change other people's creations, if you do not like it then there is no right for you to change them, they like it and want to keep it that way. Thank you. Framing won't work either. We always check history of pages and other stuff too, so there is no way you can blame vandalism on others. May I create a club? Sure you can! Just get Admin's permission on my blog and add members! Do not create a innappropriate club (example: a violent club with bloody pictures and cruel text to it)! Other users Message Walls Do not add spam to other users message walls, it is unfair to them and it is rude. Spamming is a serious thing in this wiki. Being rude to a user is not allowed. If the rules are broken then do not..... After getting banned on the chat for 2 hours for swearing, do not complain it on a message board. It lead to worse arguements and can lead you to a block for about 3 days. If a block bothers you then this Wikia is not concerned, you are the one who broke the rules so you have to face a punishment. Do not vandalize, vandalizing causes a infinite ban, the users have worked hard contributing! There is no right for you to remove it, if you have a exuse then contact the founder. No bullying and threatening! If you are feeling bullied here then tell an admin. No spamming, adding gibberish information is unforgiveable, it can leave you to a block. If you are being bullied by an admin then get a bureaucrat or the founder, a bureaucrat can demote an admin if they are bullying people.